Moonlit Memories
by Akane Rico
Summary: That's right, a NON-YAOI Kurama and Hiei story!! AND my first complete ficcy! *yay* ^.^ Hiei and Kurama reminicing.


Akane: MWA-HA-HA! They said it was impossible, it couldn't be done. You all laughed at me, but BEHOLD! A NON-yaoi Kurama and Hiei fic! YAAAAH!

Hiei: What IS her problem?

Kurama: Um, Akane?

Akane: MWA-HA--yes, Kurama-kun?

Kurama: Why don't we just start the fic?

Akane: But I'm not done indulging yet!

Hiei: Akane?!

Akane: Yes, Hiei-sama?

Hiei: Start the damn fic.

Akane: Okay, okay. Sor~ry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonlit Memories

"Youko." 

The red-haired kitsune turned swiftly at the sound of his name, diverting his view from the stars visible from his apartment balcony. A familiar face peered down into his emerald eyes; the watcher perched upon a branch suspended over the porch.

"I wish you would stop calling me by that name, Hiei," Kurama replied, closing his eyes in amusement and returning to the rail fence at the edge of his balcony. "That's not who I am anymore." Hiei jumped gracefully onto the metal bar that Kurama leaned upon, landing effortlessly as if it were second nature to him.

"It is who you are to me," and he crouched down to look the taller man in the eyes, "no matter what form you adapt." Kurama turned his head to once again face the stars.

"Very well, I doubt I could ever sway on as stubborn as you." Hiei swiftly swung his legs over the fence and proceeded to gaze into the area that the kitsune took interest in.

"I believe I'll ignore that comment," he muttered, causing his comrade to stifle a small snicker. Shortly afterwards, the redhead's disposition changed, his face morphing into one of an unreadable, distant nature. 

"*Amefuri, *Toruki…" he said quietly. "*Western Byakko. Do you know how long it's been?"

*Amefuri and Toruki are the Chinese names of the constellations also referred to as Taurus and Orion, visible in Nov-Jan. Part of the Western Byakko constellations. Interesting little tidbit, eh?*

"About 600 years, I believe," Hiei replied just as softly, "since we met." (Okay, I'm probably wrong. So sue me.) Kurama smiled, dwelling in warm memories.

"You still remember?" the 'teenager' asked.

"Of course." Hiei fought back a grin. "It's not very easy to forget meeting a kitsune, much less a young Youko…

"It was right after I received my Jagan eye. I was callously cast into the world, still very weak and definitely not fully healed. Noticing my vulnerable state, I was attacked by a group of demon rouges, whom I probably would have been able to defeat under normal circumstances.

"Unfortunately, I was still too disoriented to defend myself. Finding that I had nothing of great worth, they decided to simply beat me into a bloody pulp. I was barely able to keep conscious, but before I completely blacked out, I saw a silver-haired kitsune--" (This was when he was sort of half human-like, half kitsune-like. I THINK that's what he was…so sue me again.) "--approach my attackers. I was too groggy to hear or interpret what short conversation you had, but I _was_ able to see that young kitsune attack and flawlessly defeat the outlaw demons. The last thing I remembered was your face over mine, surveying the damage inflicted upon me.

"For weeks, --4 was it?--I was under your care, although I don't remember any of it, as I don't think I awoke at all during that time. When I _did_ awake, I found myself in your 'den,' my wounds tended and my Jagan almost healed. I also found the silver kitsune who had defended me earlier, a meal in his hands and a smile upon his face…"

*~*~*~*~*

"Eat," the spirit fox insisted, handing a bowl of herbal soup to the young demon upon his couch. "You've been asleep for weeks, you need food." Ruby-Eyes, as the kitsune had named him, reluctantly accepted the warm bowl, sitting up and never diverting his attentive gaze from his caretaker.

"What is your name, fox?" he inquired.

"Fox?" He chuckled to himself before continuing. "Most kitsune would be offended to be referred to so roughly. I'm Youko; I have cared for you since your attack. Please, eat." The fire demon took a small sip of the medicinal soup, still keeping a watchful eye upon the fox.

"You need not worry, I mean you no harm," Youko said, smiling as he watched the demon begin to savagely devour his food. "I had a feeling that you would be hungry. I'll get you some more food. Oh, and what's your name, demon?'

"G-Hiei," he mumbled in between gulps of his depleting supply of soup. Youko chuckled and left momentarily, returning with a small loaf of bread. After swiftly gobbling up the food given to him, Hiei removed the blankets covering him, revealing his mended body clothed with loose clothes that were obviously a few sizes too big.

"Your clothes were rather tattered and bloody," Youko explained, noticing that the demon's expression hadn't changed since he woke. "I'm sorry, I didn't have any smaller clothing." Hiei growled at the subtle insult to his small stature.

He then gasped as he felt his hair, which had been let down into long black locks instead of the tall spikes he was accustomed to. He gave a hateful glare towards his observer.

"And I'm sorry about your hair," the kitsune said, suppressing a chortle and stroking his own long silver mane. "I suppose that your attackers had no mercy upon it. I didn't bother to restore it, but it _does _look quite good that way." Youko finally gave in, indulging in uncontrollable laughter and paying for it by way of the assorted projectiles that Hiei flung at him in rage.

*~*~*~*~*

"I still don't understand why you bothered caring for me, or even battle those attackers. But I don't suppose that an enigmatic little kitsune like you would ever dream of explaining himself, and that's _if_ you even _have_ an explanation." Kurama, whose gaze had remained upon the stars during Hiei's tale, turned his head to face the speaker, an indiscernible smile upon his soft features. He ran a hand through his lush red hair and allowed it to fly back in the midnight breeze.

"I suppose I haven't been known to have explanations for my ways, especially those that are rather swift and rash." Hiei also turned to face the young man, a foreign grin upon his face.

"As I see it," he began, "that's one of the only things that hasn't changed about you over the centuries. That and your damned curiosity."

"Well, I _am_ a spirit _fox_, you know," Kurama replied, giggling softly and causing Hiei to let loose a chuckle as well…

*~*~*~*~*

Youko sat atop the rock structure that his home was carved into, staring into nothingness, as usual. His new 'patient,' who was still minimally under his care, had recently left on another short journey, refusing to explain why. He had begun to regain his strength and go on various travels, each ending in him arriving back at Youko's den and silently devouring a large meal.

Youko was always curious as to exactly what it was that he did on his little adventures, but didn't bother to ask. He considered himself lucky that the spiky-haired demon returned at all, what with that disloyal nature of his. He always felt that he had to remind him of his condition and order him to return each time he left, but he mostly did it just to irritate him. He was always so amusing when he was annoyed. 

He really didn't expect him to return this time. Each of his adventures had become longer and longer, and he wouldn't be surprised if this one didn't end with Hiei's quiet arrival home. Life as a solitary kitsune had its up sides, but often times, it felt rather lonely. He had to admit that having a guest in his den, especially the cynical, quiet Hiei, was rather enjoyable. He knew that he would miss the company of his new 'friend' in the long and lonely years he faced ahead of him.

"Off our guard, are we?" A voice came from behind him, but before he could react, a sharp sword flew past him and settled under his chin. He cautiously turned his head to face the assailant; an amused Hiei clad in his mended black cloak. A devilish grin appeared upon his face as he slid his sword past Youko's neck, teasingly caressing his throat as he did so. As the aggressor replaced his sword in its place beneath his cloak, Youko smirked and turned toward him as he sat next to him.

"I didn't expect you to return so early." _Or at all,_ he continued in his mind. "And I also didn't expect you to come back without eating."

"I _did_ eat, and I bathed as well. I returned a few hours ago." Youko's brow rose and his golden eyes grew in surprise.

"Have I been out here that long? I really must stop drifting off out here."

"No more can be expected from a fox," Hiei added with that gruff, teasing friendliness of his.

"I suppose." He let lose a short giggle. "And what was the purpose of _this_ little quest? It wasn't quite as long as your last escapade." There was a short silence before the demon replied.

"…I've been scouting the terrain, trying to figure out exactly where I am. " Youko was shocked to hear the lengthy explanation, let alone anything at all. "I finished scanning the area during trip; I'm ready to leave."

"For good, I wonder?" A melancholy glimmer appeared in the kitsune's eye.

"Yes, now that I have recovered."

"Your Jagan is still not fully healed. I have done all that I could to mend it, but it is not ready yet. I have seen you suffer for it, too." Hiei grimaced in a way almost bordering on a pout.

"I can live with the pain now; I don't need your care anymore. I'm leaving tomorrow." He stood, leapt off of the hallowed rock, and entered the den, soon followed by Youko.

"Very well," the fox finally replied as Hiei stripped off his cloak and sword, preparing for bed. "I don't suppose that a farewell party is in order, then?" He mustered an amused 'hn' before sitting on the couch and removing his newly cleaned boots. "Rest well," Youko said, retreating to his own bed and blowing out a single candle.

"As dawn broke the next morning, Hiei quietly dressed and armed himself, managing to sneak out without any good-byes from Youko until…

"Leaving so soon?" the soft voice asked from behind the creeping demon. He turned to see the tall kitsune once again atop his den. He soared with the grace of his true form down to Hiei's level, a warm grin there to greet him.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I always get up to watch the sunrise." And Youko's eyes rose to stare at the sky, dazzling at the beautiful shades of red, yellow, and purple meshed into a celestial painting before him. "If anything changes over the years, it's the sunrise. The colours are never the same." He smiled and returned his gaze to Hiei. "Do you mind if I ask what the purpose of this trip is?"

"Do I need one?" He began to walk away, the silver-haired kitsune at his heels. "The only reason why I'm leaving is…just to leave."

"Oh," Youko replied with a smile. "Then I don't suppose you'd mind if I came along then." Hiei halted and spun to give a blank stare to his follower.

"Why?"

"Well, I figure that you could use some help. You certainly needed it when I found you." The angry and possible embarrassed demon once again turned away, however didn't continue to walk just yet.

"That was only due to very rare circumstances." Youko chortled.

"Rarities are commonplace nowadays. And be that as it may, that's not the only reason why I wish to accompany you." He stepped in front of Hiei, forcing him to look him in the eyes. In a moment destined for a dramatic statement, Youko smiled and, instead, said; "I'm also feeling rather curious. _And_, being the curious creature that I am, I couldn't possibly live on without knowing what it is that you intend to do when you get wherever it is you're going. I can't help it."

"Those are hardly substantial reasons to come with me," Hiei growled, "certainly not when you don't even know where or why."

"Then perhaps there's another reason that I'm not aware of. But that doesn't change the fact that, like it or not, you're stuck with me." Hiei groaned and finally continued walking, the faithful kitsune soon following.

"Fine, just don't expect anything to come out of this."

"Perish the thought."

*~*~*~*~*

"If a certain kitsune hadn't've been so intrusive," Hiei said in an accusatory but playful tone, "then I'd probably be alone right now. And happier."

"No," Kurama corrected, turning around so that he could lean against the bar and face his companion, "you'd probably be dead. But, of course, that would be preferable over spending all of your time with a fox, right?" Hiei overlooked the tease and continued.

"Technically, you aren't a fox anymore, are you? Not since your--" he grimaced, "--rebirth."

"Why do you dislike my human form?" He caressed his own cheek and smiled. "I like it."

"That's because you _chose_ to be reborn as one of those pathetic creatures," he scoffed. "That's another thing that I'll never understand. Why did you desire to become a youngling in such a pitiful race? I don't know how you could stand it."

"Heh, I can only imagine your dismay when you found that I was a six year old ningen child. In fact, as I remember it, you were quite surprised to see me alive at all when you discovered me."

"Surprised?" Hiei laughed. "I was _not_ surprised."

"You hid it well, but not well enough to hide it from me. I suppose that it could have been relief, actually."

"Your logic is getting worse." Kurama couldn't help but snicker at Hiei's vain attempt to deceive him. 600 years of traveling together had made Kurama nearly immune to his lies. But, instead of confronting him, he chose to change the subject.

"So, are you staying in tonight, or are you staying out?" Hiei stood on top of the bar he was seated on and adjusted his cloak.

"I'm feeling nocturnal tonight," the demon replied, his blood red eyes shimmering devilishly and his hair wildly caught in a zephyr. 

"So be it." He began to head inside, rubbing the thin sleeves of his silken nightclothes. "Just don't come back and sleep in all day tomorrow."

"And what else do you suggest I do?"

"Get your own apartment," Kurama replied merely to make him angry. He giggled and entered his living room. "Good night, then." He watched as the shadowed demon jumped from the balcony to a tree, then out into the night. The fox smiled and closed the screen, making sure to keep it unlocked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei: Do you know how long this fic was supposed to be?

Kurama: Nope.

Hiei: ONE PAGE.

Kurama: Is that so?

Akane: Shut up, Hiei. Well, anyway, Owari.

Hiei: It's not the end if you're still writing, idiot.

Akane: Shut UP, Hiei!

Kurama: If this fic is going to be 8 more pages, do you mind if I take a little break first.

Hiei: Tch, I wouldn't be surprised if it ended up being 15 pages longer. She can never end these things.

Akane: Hiei, just SHUT the FRELL up!

Hiei: Look, she isn't going to be finishing this anytime soon, so I'LL do it. There.


End file.
